Dream Machine
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. ProwlxJazz, SunstreakerxJazzxSideswipe, Red AlertxInferno. Good things come to those who wait and Prowl is determined to ensure that his mate only gets the best. Continuation of sbx’s Good Dream


Summary: Good things come to those who wait and Prowl is determined to ensure that his mate only gets the best. Continuation of **SBX**'s _Good Dream  
_Pairings: Jazz/Prowl, Sunstreaker/Jazz/Sideswipe and combinations of all of the above... and a little Red Alert/Inferno  
Warnings: Submission and domination, mech smex  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno  
Authors Notes: You know how sometimes you can totally get irritated by seeing the same descriptions of Sunstreaker only to end up using them yourself? Yeah… I know that too… And writing smut is a good temporary cure for feeling down… Also sarcasm is good to include… Now that the smut's outta the way, can I continue writing April's challenge now Brain?

* * *

Good things come to those who wait; that's what the humans say. In Prowl's opinion, it was a strange saying, with no logical basis. Except this time. He had made sure that the training room would be unoccupied and that Red Alert would be otherwise distracted and not paying attention to his security monitors. Prowl was sure that Jazz wouldn't mind the fact that the bribe he had offered Inferno were his last high-grade energon cubes. Not that Inferno had really required much bribing, it just served to stop the fire engine inquiring why Prowl would need the lapse in security.

The only piece left of his carefully constructed puzzle was to guarantee that the Lamborghini Twins would be in the training room at the time he specified. Leaning back in his chair, he smirked briefly before activating his comm. link.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe; please report to my office."

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

Prowl could hear them arguing as soon as they turned into the corridor, each demanding what the other had done to get them in trouble. He had the door open and ready before they reached it, ignoring their looks of surprise as they traipsed in and stood in front of his desk.

"It's come to my attention that your discipline has been lax of late."

"If this is about that last bout of Jet Judo, I mean we really didn't think Skywarp would be stupid enough to…" Sideswipe trailed off as Prowl held up a hand.

"Don't think I haven't seen you gazing at him Sunstreaker." The golden warrior opened his mouth to defend himself before his processor registered what his audios had heard.

"Wha?" He asked rather intelligently. Sideswipe was wearing a smug grin on his faceplates; the sort of grin that says 'it's your fault we're in trouble this time, not mine, hah!'

"You heard me. And don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me either Sideswipe." He snapped out, relishing the look of sudden shock and surprise on Sideswipe's faceplates.

"But I…" He lapsed into silence, for once in his lifetime not actually able to think of a way to talk himself out of this situation.

"You shall both report to the training room at 2100 hours promptly, else you will find yourself in the brig." He sat down at his desk and picked up a data pad, studying it intently whilst discretely watching the Twins. They stood there for long moments, unsure on what to do before one nudged the other and they made good their escape, muttering furiously to one another.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"You can't seriously think that I need more training Prowler?" Jazz sounded incredulous, but it was the only way Prowl could convince Jazz to accompany him to the training room without resorting to more underhand tactics. Like the ones Inferno used with Red Alert as they worked their way up to having interfaced in every conceivable location in the Ark.

Whatever Jazz was expecting to see in the training room, he certainly wasn't expecting to see the two warriors lounging against the wall.

"Prowl?" Jazz stepped through the door hesitantly. Prowl merely tilted his head.

"Like I said, it was a good dream." Prowl swore he could see Jazz's optics widen behind the visor.

"Care to enlighten us?" Sideswipe asked, straightening up and staring at the pair of them.  
"Jazz will tell you." Prowl waved a hand in the air and crossed to the other side of the room. Jazz just stayed where he was, completely shocked. It was fine talking about your dreams (fantasies?) to your mate in the privacy of your own room, but actually recounting it to the mechs in question was a little more difficult.

"I… er…"

"Jazz." Prowl put a slight warning in his tone, knowing the effect it would likely have on Jazz. "I am afraid that I brought you all here on false pretences." He admitted to the room and its occupants. "Jazz and I were discussing something a while ago and I thought it was something we should act on. I doubt anyone here has a problem with that."  
"With what?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Jazz…"

"Fine… It was a dream… me and you two together…and…" Jazz ducked his head, unable to continue. For a mech that used to perform the most dangerous missions for the Autobot cause back on Cybertron, he was suddenly finding himself rather shy. Sunstreaker stared at Jazz before shifting his attention to Prowl; receiving a nod he took as confirmation of the truth of Jazz's words.

It was true that Sunstreaker found Jazz attractive, he would never deny it. There was something beautiful in the way the saboteur moved. The artist in Sunstreaker appreciated the beauty, longing to touch it. And here he was being allowed his chance; to touch the 'living art' that was Jazz, under the watchful optics of Jazz's mate and his brother. His spark skipped in its chamber at the thought. He would never have considered himself an exhibitionist when it came to interfacing, but if this was his only chance, he wasn't going to pass it up…

Suddenly unsure of everything, he stepped hesitantly towards Jazz, one hand outstretched. Jazz looked at Prowl one final time before reaching for Sunstreaker's hand and pulling himself closer to the warrior's chassis.

The first kiss was cautious and brief, as though each could not believe this was happening. It was only when Prowl tapped his foot impatiently that Jazz seemed to get the unspoken hint, stretching up to kiss Sunstreaker fully, passionately. Prowl circled round them, watching appreciatively, trying to ignore the twinge of jealously flowing through his circuits. He stopped next to Sideswipe, who was watching the proceedings with a fascinated expression.

"You can join in too." Prowl whispered, his voice soft and husky in Sideswipe's audios. Sparing a brief glance at Prowl to make sure that he was still functioning correctly, Sideswipe moved up behind Jazz, placing his hands on the saboteur's shoulder struts and twisting him away from his brother. Jazz whimpered slightly as his contact with Sunstreaker was broken, only for his whimper to turn into a moan as Sideswipe kissed him. Audio files of the gossip he had heard about Sideswipe being the 'Casanova' of the Autobots was proven true in that moment. Black hands clutched red armor, fingers clenching spasmodically, overcome with sensation.

"Try his headlights." Prowl's suggestion filtered through the haze the other three found their processors in. Sunstreaker drew his hand slowly down Jazz's bonnet, fingers dancing across the metal, circling the light fittings when he found them. Jazz arched into the touch, another whimper leaving his vocaliser.

"And his neck cables." Another order which Sideswipe complied with, bending his head and tracing his glossa up the sensitive cables on the side of Jazz's neck. Torn between the two sensations, all Jazz could do was squirm, trying to wriggle closer to both, yet not lose contact with either.

"The wheel wells are always more sensitive." Sunstreaker was vaguely aware of Prowl circling them, watching and offering suggestions in the form of orders. Orders which the Twins were quite happy to follow, wanting to wring more sounds of pleasure from Jazz's vocaliser.

The only sounds in the room were Prowl's soft footfalls, the rasp of metal against metal and the whirring of everyone's cooling fans. The temperature in the room had risen by several degrees but no one really noticed, far too intent on the more pleasurable activities they were engaged in. They had changed positions; Sunstreaker now clasping Jazz as close to his chest as possible, teasing the sensitive audio horns on the saboteur's helmet. Sideswipe was tracing his way up the seam on the inside of Jazz's leg, grateful for his brother's strong grip as Jazz's knees buckled under the assault. Prowl continued to circle them, his own cooling fans struggling to cool his systems as much as the three mechs writhing in front of him. Every now and then, he would lean in closer and whisper into one of their audios, eliciting a whimper, a shiver, any number of pleasurable reactions. They were so fogged with arousal that it mattered not where they were, who they were with, only that it was happening. And Prowl's soft orders coupled with Jazz's vocal pleasure only served to kick their engines up a notch.

"I can see how you're all enjoying this. I can hear you enjoying it." Prowl spoke softly, a huskiness in his tone that the Twins had never heard before. Sideswipe shivered and arched against Jazz as Prowl ran a finger down an armor seam on his back.  
"I want you to show me how much you're enjoying it. Overload him for me…" The order hung in the air, the silence almost deafening as they processed what Prowl had said. Sunstreaker lifted his head and looked at Prowl, lust darkening his optics to a deep blue. Prowl nodded once before moving closer to Sideswipe, resting his hands on the warrior's shoulders, squeezing gently. Sideswipe let out a soft moan at the sensations, torn between resuming his attack on Jazz's leg seam or letting Prowl do whatever he wanted. He could feel the tactician's fingers sliding between his plating, finding sensitive bundles of wires and tweaking gently.

"Pay attention Sideswipe." Later, Sideswipe would swear it had been the sound of Prowl's voice, so deep and sensual right next to his audio that had sent him into overload. Electricity arced through his systems, sparking every single sensor node and then some. His hands clenched around Jazz's knee joints, brushing against sensory wires that made the saboteur writhe in pleasure. The sensations he could feel from Sideswipe passed into his own systems, setting his own overload off before cascading into Sunstreaker. As Sunstreaker's optics flared the moment before his overload hit, he saw Prowl, his head thrown back and mouth open in a sure sign of his own overload.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

As their cooling fans worked overtime to cool their heated chassis, four contented mechs slumped against one another in the training room.

"I'll take that punishment any time." Sideswipe remarked, pulling Prowl closer to him.

"Dream come true…" Jazz muttered, the onset of recharge slurring his words as he snuggled closer to Sunstreaker, one hand seeking out Prowl's.


End file.
